Hospital Trip
by Sailor Billion Dollar Princess
Summary: Edge is getting ready to have his neck surgery. But, most of the Smackdown! roster is wishing him luck...along with madness. A bit of EdgeReyteasing. Finished!


Title: Hospital Trip  
Author: Sailor Billion Dollar Princess  
Distribution: Ask first  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.  
Couple(s): Tiny bit of Edge/Rey, Kidman/Torrie & Kurt/WWE title(I know! LOL!)  
Rating: R  
Content: Language, slash, madness & Benoit bashing Angle  
Characters: Edge, Chavo, Benoit, Torrie, Kidman, Stephanie, Brock, Kurt & Team Angle, Rhyno, Eddy, Rey & mention of the other Smackdown! stars.  
Summary: A few day before Edge's neck surgery, the guys goes to visit him...making Edge wanting to kill each and every people in the room. ^_^  
  
Edge loved the attention he was getting from the nurses. They crowded around him, pitching his cheeks, touching his hair and making everything Edge's likings. Edge took a bite out of his peach pie with a huge grin on his face. Some of Smackdown! superstars and divas called, gave him gifts and visited him since Edge entered the hospital. Under that smile, Edge was cursing himself for not getting his neck check out earlier and taking better care of himself and now he have to sit out for a year. Maybe a year and a few months.  
  
It killed him that he wouldn't be around to see ribbing of the other guys and warming up with Rey Mysterio. That little rat was a joy to be around and he knew Rey felt the same way about Edge. Sure, Rey wanted to choke Edge when Edge put a fake spider in his bag while Rey was taking a shower (A/N: *Shudders at the thought of spiders*. Rey is really scared of spiders too. Damn him for not marrying me! LOL!). Well, he did beat Edge with a shoe, screaming Spanish that Edge would blush after hearing the translation. Edge was going to miss that rug rat.  
  
Speaking of the Latino devil. "Hello." a small man said in a smaller voice while poking his baby blue mask head in the room. All ten of the nurses turned to him. Edge pushed his body to see the visitor, forgetting the pie he was holding.   
  
"Rey?" he spoke, making sure it was the man he was thinking about and not the drugs he took. Rey blinked a few times, opening the door wider and jumping up and down to see over the sea of beautiful women in white.  
  
"Edge?" he called out. Edge let out a girl squeal after he knew for a fact that it was Rey.  
  
"REY!!" he said. A big smile on Rey's cheeky face appeared on his face.  
  
"Hey Edge.." he started, but cut off when Chavo and Eddy pushed themselves in the room, knocking the poor man onto his face.  
  
"Yo Essa!" said Eddy with a white teddy bear with a tiny red bowtie around it's neck and stepping over Rey's body.  
  
"Hey there!" added Chavo, holding a red rose, stepping over the same body. Edge with the nurses just stared at the handsome duo and the pissed Mysterio. Rey finally sat up, rubbing his nose, tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'm going to ki.." he try to said, but Rhyno walked in, not noticing Rey on the floor, knocking Rey face down on the floor, followed by Chris Benoit. "Son of a bitch." muttered Rey, face still stuck to the floor.  
  
"Hey Edge, how you're feeling?" asked a cheerful Benoit. Edge chuckled nervously, pointing at Rey.  
  
"Fine, thank you, but.." he began. Stephanie poked her head in the room.  
  
"There you guys are." she spoke with three huge balloons in her right hand. She entered the room, but stopped at Rey, who just lie there, don't want to waste her time by knocking him down like the others. "Rey, get up from the floor. Someone could step on you." she ordered. She helped him to his feet and grinned at Edge.  
  
"Hi guys." Edge told everyone. The wrestlers and boss surrounded bed, handing their gifts to Edge, but Rey didn't have a gift. He was the gift.  
  
Rhyno fan himself with his right hand, pulling back his loose black hair from his face and neck. "Man, why is it so hot in this room? The other parts of the hospital is cool." he complained. The nurses got nervous at the question, looking at each other for a good answer.  
  
"This room needs heat! It's the hospital policy!" quickly answered one of the nurses. The one on her left gave her a high five. Edge shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I'm fine without wearing anything under this grown." he commented. He reached over to eat the chocolates his mother made for him, showing off something VERY nice. Benoit covered his eyes as Rhyno, Steph and the nurses got a good view of Edge's bare firm butt. Stephanie high five every nurse in the room by the time Edge lay back on his back. Rey took out a piece of napkin out his baby blue jeans and wiped on his sweating chin and mask.  
  
"Dear Lord, it feels like its 80 degrees in here." he pointed out. He undid the strings under the mask and pulled it off (A/N: In slow motion like when Pam Anderson running down the beach in Baywatch.*pukes*). He wiped the sweat off his bare soft face. All ten nurses started to drool over Rey without him knowing it.  
  
"Awwww!!" they chorused.  
  
"Oh no." whispered Chavo. Rey looked up at the smiling women and swallowed a lump in his throat.  
  
"He's so ccccuuutttteee!!" they finished, going over Rey.   
  
"Eep." said Rey. They all started to hug, pitch and coo over Rey. The male wrestlers pouted while Stephanie giggled at their faces. Rey shrugged his shoulders and started to enjoy being 'rape' by women.  
  
"Damn you, Mysterio." cursed Eddy, stealing the food tray off and putting it under his shirt. Chavo looked on in disgust and taking Edge's clipboard off the end of the bed. They started to get out the room, but Rhyno made them to returned the things.  
  
"I thought I was cute." Edge said.  
  
"Hey! What can I say? It's pays to be short and look like a 16 years old kid." Rey told him, giving him the anime peace sign. As this 'abuse' continued, Kurt Angle, Paul Heyman and Team Angle entered the room.  
  
" What in the world.." responded Shelton, looking at the girls and the mad male wrestlers.   
  
"If this is the kind of treatment for breaking my neck," Charlie said with wide eyes. "Then I want to break my neck!"  
  
"Don't you dare!" warned Kurt.   
  
Edge cleared his throat, causing the girls to stop their attacks on Rey and turn to Edge. "Can you guys leave? I want to be alone with my friends," he begun, then looked at Kurt and his group. "And people I can't stand." he continued. The nurses nodded, then took their leave. Rey scowled at Edge.  
  
"Fuck you, Edge" he responded with a smirk. Edge licked his lips.  
  
"My neck is broken and I have to go to surgery this weekend. Maybe after I get out while I'm still asleep." joked Edge. Everyone, but Kurt and his team laughed at the exchange.  
  
"Wait a minute! It's okay for Edge and Rey joke about having sex with each other, but if I made one slip-up, everyone is on my back.?!!"  
  
Rey beamed. "Yup!" He started to shake his little butt. Meanwhile, Eddy and Chavo was stealing the spare bed sheets and curtains.  
  
"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP STEALING EVERYTHING IN THE FUCKING ROOM!!???" screamed Stephanie. The family tag team stopped in their stealing to look at her.  
  
"..No." they answered. Stephanie sighed. They put everything down and ran out of the room.  
  
Edge sighed in shame, letting Rey crawled in bed with him. "What else is going to happen?"  
  
Brock, Kidman and Torrie walked in the room with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Edge." they cheered. That brought the award-winning smile back on Edge's face.   
  
"Hey guys." he greeted. Torrie gave him a kiss on the cheek, then Brock hugged him. Kidman put his flowers next to the other flowers.  
  
"How are you, Edgey?" he requested. Edge patted Rey on the butt while smiling at Kidman.  
  
"Great! I can't feel any better." explained Edge. Brock and Kurt stared at each other with hate. Kurt held on to his title on his shoulder.   
  
"..Brock.."  
  
"...Kurt.."  
  
They continued to 'punk each other out' with their glares. Paul started to sweat, moving behind Kurt. He got a taste of the F-5 and he doesn't want to taste it again. Smart man.  
  
Before Benoit could sneak up behind Kurt to give him the Canadian wedgies, the door opened, slamming against the wall. "Wait a minute!"  
  
Everyone groaned. There was John Cena in a wheelchair, panting. Brock looked up at the rapper and shook his head. "I thought I lose you when I drove here."  
  
Cena let out a bitter laugh, then choked. "You can NEVER get rid of me, Brock! That's why I got this power wheelchair, yo!" said Cena. He pushed the joystick to moved over to the big monster, but the chair stopped after just crossing over to enter the room. "Shit!"  
  
Brock shook his head in shame. This was the man that seeks revenge on him? Heyman was a better challenge. Giving up, Cena used his own arms to push himself in the room. He wheeled to Brock and look at him.  
  
"Can you stay where you are?"  
  
"...Ok.."  
  
Cena wheeled away and move to Brock's right. Cena set up the angle, sticking his tongue out at the side. Happy about the plot, Cena slowly rolled over to Brock and over Brock's feet. Brock, along with everyone else just looked on. Brock didn't' even feel any pain, blinking at the back of Cena's head. Cena turned around to look at Brock with a happy smile. "Ha! Ha! I got you, Brock! I finally got you! No dawg will get the last laugh of Cena! Thug for life! MWAAAHHHH!!!" Cena shouted, pumping his arms in the air. He finally wheeled himself out the room. Each person took turns blinking in awe.  
  
"What the HELL was THAT??!" demanded Heyman.   
  
Everyone shrugged their shoulders. Stephanie cleared her throat. "That didn't happen." she commanded. They all nodded in agreement. The gang talked about good and bad times with Edge, until Eddy and Chavo returned with huge jackets over their bodies.  
  
"Look what we stole!!!" yelled Chavo, jumping up and down.  
  
"Do we have to?" asked Edge.  
  
Both men opened their coats to reveal their prizes. All jaws dropped to the floor.  
  
"Oh shit!" Benoit said, pointing at them. "Please tell me you guys did NOT get breast implants!" he called out (A/N: Blame A&W root beer). Eddy and Chavo lift their shirts to show off their 47DD tits and bras.  
  
"Hey! That's my bra!" cried out Torrie, pointing at Chavo. Chavo just grinned at her.  
  
"I took it when we past in the hall."  
  
Stephanie peeks under her shirt and growled at Eddy. "You dirty motherfucker! You got MY bra!"  
  
"I just want to be like you, Mama Sita." he lied.  
  
"Plus, you can feel them. They're soft." Chavo explained.  
  
"I will not! I wouldn't touch those things," protested Kurt. "And neither will my...HEY! GET BACK HERE!!" he screamed. Shelton squeezed Chavo's tits while Charlie repeat the same action with Eddy's.  
  
"He's right. They are soft." said Charlie. Kurt and Paul pulled the young men away from them.  
  
"Hello? Edge?" asked a soft voice, knocking. Edge's eyes narrowed at the voice behind the door.  
  
"Go away, Christian!" he barked. Instead of doing what Edge requested, Christian entered the room with flowers.  
  
"I just wanted to see you before you go under the knife." said Christian, looking down at his feet. Edge growled deep in his throat.  
  
"Well, you did. Now, go and fu.." Edge told him, but cut off at Chavo's squealed in shock. All eyes returned to Chavo, seeing Shannon Moore rubbing his face between the new toys.  
  
"How the hell he got in here?!" Kidman said. Matt Hardy rushed in the room, grabbed the small blonde by the neck and exited out the room. Then, he popped his head back in.  
  
"Get Well, Edge." he told his old friend and disappeared. Stephanie cleared her throat once again, picking Rey up from Edge.   
  
"I believe we should leave these brothers alone." she suggested. Rey stared a hole through Christian as he wrapped his legs around Steph's hips and put his head on her right shoulder. The wrestlers and diva exited out. Eddy and Chavo skipped out the room, catching Christian's attention for the first time.  
  
"I might been drinking too much or did Eddy and Chavo got tits?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Christian took a seat by Edge's side, flowers in his lap. "I'm sorry for everything."  
  
"What?! Why are you saying this? You never gave a shit about me!"  
  
"I know, but can I be the bigger brother."  
  
"I have no brother." Edge spat. As soon he said those words, he regretted it. He looked up at the hurted look on Christian's face. Christian put the flowers in Edge's lap.  
  
"I understand. I got to go." Christian said in a choked voice. He made his way to the door. A tear fell on his hand as he turned the knob.   
  
"I'm sorry, baby brother." called out Edge. Christian looked back at him in shock. Edge grinned at him with forgiving look.  
  
Christian smiled back at him. He walked over to Edge and the two shared a hug. Stephanie removed her ear from the door, looking at the group.  
  
"Mission complete." she claimed. She looked at Chris Jericho and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks for driving him here."  
  
"No problem. He might not be here if you didn't call him up and tell him what hospital Edge is staying." said Jericho. He looked over at Eddy and Chavo as they rubbed their toys together. "Why are they doing that and why they got those?"  
  
Stephanie shook her head. "I refuse to answer that question."  
  
Shannon returned to get grabbed Chavo's breasts, making Matt grabbing him and walking out the hospital. Brian Kendrick scrolled up and grabbed Eddy's right tit.  
  
Sean O'Haire appeared in front of the reader with that sexy hot steamy, 'Let me come over there and fuck you if you're a girl' smile.  
  
"I'm not telling you anything you don't already know."  
  
The End 


End file.
